The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of evening primrose, a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use in the landscape. The new invention, known botanically as Oenothera fremontii is a member of the Onagraceae family and will hereinafter be referred to by the cultivar name ‘SHIMMER’.
The new Oenothera cultivar named ‘SHIMMER’ was discovered in the inventor's experimental garden as a chance seedling that resulted from open pollination. The inventor selected ‘SHIMMER’ in 2004 as a superior seedling selection based on the criteria of dramatically narrow, ribbon-like foliage, and overall appearance in the garden setting. The selection process was carried out by the inventor in Fort Collins, Colo.
The female parent is Oenothera fremontii (unpatented) and the male parent is Oenothera fremontii (unpatented). The name Oenothera fremontii is known by the inventor to be synonymous with Oenothera macrocarpa subsp. fremontii. ‘SHIMMER’ is distinguishable from the parent by foliage and overall appearance.
The closest comparison plant known to the inventor is Oenothera fremontii ‘Lemon Silver’ (unpatented). The new variety named ‘SHIMMER’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by dramatically narrow, ribbon-like foliage. When compared to ‘Lemon Silver’ the foliage of ‘SHIMMER’ is fine textured, giving a more obviously silver effect, and an overall appearance that is neat and luxuriant. Other related perennials such as Oenothera subsp. incana ‘Comanche Campfire’ (unpatented) and ‘Silver Blade’ (unpatented) present a coarse appearance and require 30% to 40% more garden space when compared to the new Oenothera plant named ‘SHIMMER’.
The distinguishing characteristics of the new Oenothera plant named ‘SHIMMER’ are low-spreading habit, narrow silver, ribbon-like leaves, red stems, and butter-yellow flowers that are fragrant at night. ‘SHIMMER’ grows 10 cm. in height and 20 cm. to 25 cm. in width the first year, reaching 15 cm. in height and 60 cm. in width at maturity. The new cultivar named ‘SHIMMER’ is deciduous, highly drought tolerant, and hardy to USDA Zone 4.
Due to finely branching stems, many flowers appear at the ends of the numerous stems at once, resulting in a floriferous show of bloom during early summer and sporadically through the remainder of the growing season. Unlike other evening primrose, ‘SHIMMER’ is as beautiful in foliage as in flower, creating a silver carpet, dotted with bright butter-yellow flowers when in bloom.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘SHIMMER’ was conducted in June 2005, in a cultivated area of Fort Collins, Colo. The method used was softwood cuttings. Since that time ‘SHIMMER’ has been determined fixed, stable and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.